Unreleased Content
This article does not include content that is active in the PBE. This is a list of unreleased content. Only official content, confirmed in the client or leaked by Riot, is listed. As development of League of Legends is highly iterative and mostly confidential, whether or not an item or feature will be released is highly speculative. * - A piece of content which is being prepared for future release. * - A piece of content which is being held for technical or other issues, but will probably still be released in the future. * - A piece of content that has been set aside indefinitely, and may or may not ever be released. Models and/or entries usually remain in client. * - A piece of content that has been abandoned due to thematic, copyright, commercial or other issues. Not likely to ever be released. Models and/or entries usually removed from client. * / - No reliable information or the only information is indirect, speculative or conjectural. Events Champions ;Explored Themes : The following are mechanical concepts for champions that Riot have explored and would like to push into a champion. * A swarm of insects. * A champion with a more permanent and significant pet. * Interactable units, like . Features ;Magma Chamber * 'Canceled' (again) Magma Chamber's cancelled ;Parties * The create-a-team lobby will either be replaced by or accompanied by a new Party system. * Invite your friends or strangers to join a party of up to 5 players, which does not persist login sessions. * Queueing up will automatically put your whole party into matchmaking. * Parties can be open (party members will show on their friend's list that they are in a party/looking for party members - allowing people to join) or closed (invite only) ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Summoner Icons * A set that reflect lifetime RP purchases. ;Supremacy * Riot has bought up loads of domain names surrounding the word 'Supremacy' in relation to 'League of Legends'. Supremacy While nothing is known about what 'Supremacy' could mean, a similar 'leak' happened for 'Dominion' months before its official unveiling. This could be a card game. Supremacy leak * This could also refer to the game mode 'Ascension' as supremacy is a synonym for Ascendancy. Skins ;Teasers * The top-right corner of 's blueprints details the file names of , , , and , possibly teasing an expansion to the Battlecast series. ** and received their skins due to popular demand, meaning they were never in production or even planned when 's assets were created. * The following champions can be seen sporting their beachwear in at least one of the numerous Pool Party artworks: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** An unidentified fish-tail belonging to either or also made an appearance. * has been listed as having a skin in the pipeline. Long list of upcoming skins * There are four 'locked' skins in and 's splash art: three 'bosses' and one 'arcade'. ;Victorious Skin Changes * Future Victorious skins may be made available to purchase for two weeks at the end of the season. This will not be applied retroactively to former skins. * Players who earn Gold+ will receive the Victorious skin for free with a Vintage splash art. * Players who receive the skin for free or who purchase the skin will also receive a free Chroma based on their highest rank. Currently unknown if you will also receive the lesser Chromas. ** To clarify: there is a Bronze and Silver Chroma, it's just not freely given. ** Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master and Challenger Chromas will not be available to purchase separately. Balance Changes ARAM * Possibility of having all champions available in this mode to eliminate 'ARAM smurfs'. ** The reroll system would be reworked. Classes * Slayers: Assassins Meddler on the next class update Champions ;Champion Update Schedule * Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases. Champion update schedule ** : Visual and Gameplay Update (Full Relaunch) ;Backdating Visually Upgraded Skin Artwork * New skin splash artwork for all champions that have previously received a visual upgrade (skins that use the modern splash art standards such as will not receive an update. This includes group artwork such as ) ** The following champions are on the list (alphabetical) , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ;Artwork Leaks * Updated splash artwork for the following champions has appeared in official sources but have yet to appear in-game: ** https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4558/original.jpg * These champions have had a brand new set of ability icons teased within concept art released by Riot but have yet to appear in-game: ** ; - Visual Upgrade * Described as low priority. ; - Visual Upgrade RiotNarya mentions Cho'Gath update ; - Visual Upgrade * She needs to match the other Piltover champions in terms of appearance and technological equipment ( , , ) ** If Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino gets the project, he hopes to give her a heavy Lady Mechanika vibe. Caitlyn VU *** He has also stated to have this picture as reference. ; - Full Relaunch Morello mentions that Evelynn and Twitch will at some point receive art upgrades * Evelynn's identify is currently open for discussion: What is she? Evelynn VU ; - Ability Upgrade Galio ricklessabandon on Galio changes * New innate ability * added directly to his abilities ; - Visual Upgrade and Gameplay Update * A concept for a new model has been approved, but will likely see changes based on prospective gameplay changes. Her iconic weapons should be more of a feature. Irelia's rework ; - Visual and Gameplay Update IronStylus says that LeBlanc is listed both on 'Visual and Gameplay Update' section ; - Ability Upgrade Upcoming Lee Sin changes: 1 and 2 * ** now increases to % from 40% at all levels. * ** Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 *** Assuming you're maxing first, the effective damage including Lee Sin's base AD is: (+2.88 per level thereafter) * ** Damage changed to 15 / 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 from 50 / 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 ** No longer deals bonus damage equal to ** The damage is now modified by 0.5% for every , for a maximum of 22.5 / 52.5 / 82.5 / 112.5 / 142.5 *** The new bonus damage equals as against enemies with 94 / 219 / 344 / 469 / 594 total health. The new bonus damage is better against enemies with less than the aforementioned amount of health; and worse against target's with more. * ** Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 ** Now deals instead of . * ** The slow now decays more fluidly (currently only decays once per second) * ** Damage to target/enemies hit by the target changed to 50 / 150 / 250 from 200 / 400 / 600 ** The target now takes 25 / 75 / 125 bonus damage each time they hit another enemy champion. *** Maximum damage on 5v5: 150 / 450 / 750 *** Maximum damage on 3v3: 100 / 300 / 500 ; - Ability Upgrade * A new passive with a more defensive effect. New passive for Lissandra ; - Visual Upgrade * He's on the list, but he's not currently being looked at. Grumpy Monkey confirms Mordekaiser VU ; - Visual Upgrade * A high-res model has been completed, but it's nowhere near 'soon'. Nunu VU IronStylus confirms Nunu is on the way for VU ; - Visual and Gameplay Update Ryze Visual and Gameplay Update ; - Ability Upgrade Shaco rework canned * Something 'better than mimicking abilities' for (referencing ) ** Similar to from both Shaco and his clone have their own abilities with independent cooldowns. *** Shaco can switch between the two. ; - Visual Upgrade ; - Full Relaunch Urgot rework Meddler mentions the next big project after Sion is Urgot and Poppy Meddler gives insight how big Urgot rework is * Andrei 'Meddler' van Roon is currently looking to give Urgot a new ultimate and passive. If the ultimate is drastically different, then he'll happily give to a new champion (the niche for the ability definitely exists, Urgot just might not be one for it) ; - Visual Update Veigar Visual Update ; - Full Relaunch Morello admits that Warwick's kit is lackluster Warwick will have VU Kit rework * General ** increased ** increased * ** Warwick's basic attacks deal as , restore 5 % bonus health)}} health and grant Warwick one stack of Eternal Thirst. Stacking up to 10 times, each stack of Eternal Thirst increases the healing of this effect by 11% for a maximum of 10.5 % bonus health)}}. Healing is halved against minions. Eternal Thirst stacks decay at a rate of 1 every seconds if Warwick has not damaged an enemy in the last seconds. * ** Warwick slashes the target enemy twice, for a total of magic damage. Each slash applies on-hit effects. The healing from is increased by % for the two slashes, stacking additively with stacks. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: mana}} ** Range: Technically reduced, but it now functions like a basic attack (edge-to-edge, instead of center-to-center). * ** Warwick unleashes a howl that deals magic damage and terrifies surrounding enemies, causing them to turn and flee from the point-of-cast for seconds. Damaged enemies are also slowed for seconds. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: * ** Warwick gains sight of nearby enemy champions and large monsters with (range is lower for neutral monsters). While moving toward an enemy revealed by Blood Scent, Warwick gains X% bonus movement speed. This bonus is increased as the target's health gets lower, based on the nearest applicable enemy. Enemies are made aware that Warwick can see them when he comes within a fixed range. *** Similar to 's , Warwick will have an indicator that points to the nearest low-health enemy. ** Warwick dashes toward the target location and then returns to the point of cast, dealing magic damage to enemies hit in both directions and slowing them by 95% for seconds. The damage and slow can be applied twice, for a maximum of magic damage. ** Hamstring can be interrupted by movement-inhibiting crowd control effects, as with . Warwick can activate , Items/Summoner Spells (excluding and ) and interact with during Hamstring. ** Cooldown: 16 seconds ** Cost: * ** Warwick charges forward, stopping only when he collides with an enemy champion. The unfortunate enemy is stunned for seconds while Warwick slashes them 6 times, dealing a total of magic damage, while Warwick gains 20% damage reduction. Each slash will trigger on-hit effects. The cooldown of Infinite Duress is reduced if Warwick successfully hits an enemy. ** Base Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: ; - Full Relaunch Yorick rework Meddler declares Yorick to be Sion level work * After a long hiatus due to Alexander 'Xelnath' Brazie being moved to another project, Yorick is back on the burner. * Considered a full relaunch Sion-tier Yorick References Category:Patch notes